onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Hypothèses courtes - Bar "Chez Blueno"/@comment-13940863-20150212195935/@comment-90.31.28.144-20150219115701
87.64.35.140 a écrit : 90.31.28.144 a écrit : 62.212.96.39 a écrit : Vous partez loin quand même avec vos "Zoro va rouvrir son oeil et patati et patati", enfin chacun son avis hein mais vous pensez pas que c'est JUSTE un style pour prouver que son entrainement a été difficile et puis c'est tout ? Je pense qu'il faut pas essayer de tout décortiquer et d'aller chercher des trucs aussi loin, il est borgne et c'est tout x) J'avoue je disais pareil avant. Pour moi zorro à été blessé (soit par mihawk, soit par les macaques) et à perdu son oeil, fin de l'histoire. Sauf que dans la dernière image du scan zorro dit "ouvre" et son oeil gauche est masqué en même temps. Pourquoi il dit ouvre et pourquoi son oeil est masqué ?? c'est bizarre. Juste avant il parle de voler, son oeil lui offrirait une capacité permettant de voler. Autre chose qui fait peur. avant zorro était un gros bourrin, il fonçait dans le tas prenait plein de coups, tranchait tout mais bon ça passait (souvent juste) grâce à sa force physique et son mental... Là depuis l'ellipse i lprend plus de coup (on se disait car il était surpuissant). Et là on voit qu"il fait des plans!! Non mais allô, quoi!! c'est zorro depuis quand il réfléchi???!!! ça fait peur si déjà il est puissant et en plus maintenant il élabore des stratégies... ça doit être un monstre maintenant!!! Franchement, j'étais pas trop ok avec tous les super fans de zorro, mais là ça fait peur. Vous imaginé un gars du niveau de luffy qui réfléchit ?? ben maintenant ç'est zorro. ça sent l'entrainement de mihawk. analysé, élaboré une stratégie et tranché!!! Il arrivait pas à touché pica car il savait pas où il était dans la roche, il le dit page 12. Mais la pica est hors sol mais dans une grande masse de roche, donc zorro va tranché toute cette masse de roche en une attaque : VA : " fly though the sky and slice that bastards to shreds" trad : "voler à travers le ciel et trancher ce sal...d en lambeaux" Cette attaque va faire mal!!! il va pas simplement tranché une montagne mais la découpé finement haché menu!! A mon avis même fujitora sera surpris!!! Il dit ouvre car son oeil droit était justement fermé, sans doute qu'il se concentre etc Puis il l'ouvre. Sinon je trouve que Zoro a toujours été quelqu'un qui réfléchissait lors de ses combats, juste qu'il se faisait quand même amocher à chaque fois et que pour l'instant il n'a rencontré personne de son niveau.. En même temps depuis l'ellipse il a eu droit à un pouple qui carburait aux stéroïdes et à une femme des neiges, pas de quoi vraiment combattre. j'attends de voir le final contre Pica je te signale quand même qu'il avait commencé à éclaté hody même sous l'eau et avec une technique à un sabre. Mais bon comme ç'est pas un poisson et pas de bulle il à manqué d'air